


Sabaism (the worship of stars)

by stardustachilles



Series: Acosmist (one who believes nothing exists) [1]
Category: Dysprosium
Genre: Alex is 24, Books, Cats, First Meet, Gen, Party, Sara is 17, Slight Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustachilles/pseuds/stardustachilles
Summary: It's the beginning of Sara's senior year, and she meets a girl named Alex.





	

Sara could’ve cried. She didn’t, but she could have. She was hunched in the corner of some stranger’s house, people stuffing the place to the brink. There were chips flying across the coffee table to her left, people smoking on the floor to her right, some boys carrying another boy over their heads down the hallway, people dancing sporadically everywhere, and there were just about a million red Solo cups spread throughout the house. She was pretty sure some kid had thrown up into the one on the fireplace mantle. Sara had come to this party with Hayden and Minerva, but they had disappeared about ten minutes ago and Sara hadn’t seen them since. Her palms were sweating, and she hunched further into the jacket she was wearing.

One of the groups of guys laughed loudly, louder than the rest of the party around them. Sara had to get out of here before she freaked out even more. Hayden had the keys to the car, which was locked, and Sara didn’t know where she had parked. And she was definitely not going out in the thirty degree weather to look for it dressed like this. ( _ This _ happened to be her school tights, her school skirt, her favorite sweater, and a bomber jacket. Oh, and of course, her school shoes. Hayden said she looked hot. Sara said she was annoyed because she didn’t have enough time to change after she did her homework before Hayden dragged her out.)

Sara pushed off the wall, intending to find a nice bathroom that no one was passed out in, but instead found a dark stairwell up. Sara took the chance of being murdered for the promise of silence. There was a hallway upstairs, with four doors lining the walls. Sara took her chances, going through the second door on the left. It was almost completely dark in the room, save for one lamp over the bed. There was a girl on the bed, hair tied into a bun and petting a cat with a book open in her lap. She looked up when Sara stepped in, and smiled.

“Party get to be too much?” she asked. The cat was purring beside her.

Sara cleared her throat. “Yeah, something like that.” She grabbed the sleeve of her jacked, curling her fingers around the cuff. The cat stood up and stretched, fluffy tail brushing along the girl’s arm.

“I’m Alex,” the girl said. She patted the bed. “You want to sit down?”

Sara let out a silent breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thanks,” she said, walking around to the other side of the bed. “I’m Sara.” She mirrored Alex, leaning against the headboard and pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Nice to meet you,” Alex said, and Sara reciprocated. Alex went back to reading her book. The cat curled up on her thigh. Sara didn’t know how Alex was reading in this light.

Sara’s hands were still shaking when Alex, seemingly subconsciously, began reading aloud from her book. “‘I tried to picture Dante with short hair,’” Alex read, voice soothing and calming Sara almost immediately. “‘I tried to imagine him kissing a girl. Dante was complicated. Gina would have liked Dante. Not that I was ever going to introduce them. I lay in bed and thought about writing back to him. Instead, I sat down to write in my journal.  _ What would it be like to kiss a girl? Specifically, Ileana. She wouldn’t taste like cigarettes. What does a girl taste like when you kiss her? _ ’”

Sara could feel herself blushing, grateful for the lack of light in the room. She wondered what Alex tasted like. Alex kept reading but Sara stopped listening. She could feel her breath quicken, and tried to hide it. She didn’t even know what Alex looked like; it was too dark. And she was already thinking about kissing her. Sara knew she needed to chill out. It was probably because she hadn’t had a girlfriend since halfway through sophomore year, and all she had had since then was platonic affection. She was craving a little romantic affection.

Sara didn’t know when Alex stopped reading, but she could feel her eyes on her. Sara blushed harder. Probably hard enough to be seen, even in this light. She really hoped Alex hadn’t caught on to her train of thought. God, she was so romantically starved. This was pathetic.

“How’d you get dragged here, anyway?” Alex asked, breaking the silence. “You don’t seem like the kind of person who would enjoy this scene.”

“I could ask the same to you,” Sara said. “You’re the one who’s reading in a dark room with a cat.”

Alex shrugged. “Friend of a friend’s place, I’m here in case the cops show up.”

Sara half-shorted. Because it was funny, a little bit, and because this girl probably had connections Sara could never dream of. Maybe she knew Sara’s father, who was a local cop. Sara didn’t really want to ask, and ruin the mood with parents. Alex shifted and her head bumped the light, casting shadows across and at the same time illuminating her face.

But now that she could see Alex better, she looked old enough to not need her parents as much anymore. It was hard to gauge her exact age, because of the youthful upturn of her nose and the sparkle in her eyes. But she had lines at the corners of her mouth, and vaguely on her forehead, and a couple at the corners of her eyes. Experience lines, her mother always called them. That, or wisdom lines, which Sara felt applied, too.

“You rich?” Sara asked, because she got that vibe from Alex.

“Yes,” Alex said, matter-of-factly. Like it wasn’t a good thing or a bad thing, it was just a thing. “Why?” Alex asked. “You need a sugar mommy or something?”

Sara blushed again, ducking her head into her knees a little bit. “No,” she muttered, embarrassed. “I’m just working on getting a girlfriend.”

Alex was quiet for a moment, and when that moment was over she closed her book and set it on the nightstand. “Want to go out sometime?” she asked, boldly, giving Sara time to answer.

Sara was still blushing when she nodded her head and accepted.

“I’ll give you my number,” Alex offered. “We can set something up?”

Sara accepted again, and Alex put her number in Sara’s phone. She had a good feeling about this.


End file.
